


Under Her Reign

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Doctor Who Sander Sides AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also have to figure out how to juggle three stroylines, And no this will not be updated regularly, Flexing a bit of my old who knowledge here, In a not quite original role, That will be interesting, Thats the only promise Im making, The Dragon Witch is Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: The Doctor and his companions decide to go to back to the Renaissance for a nice relaxing journey. But it’s the Doctor. When are things ever easy? Dragon Witch, a town stuck in the past, and a mysterious stranger take all the hopes Virgil had for easy and throws them out the window.Fingers crossed it doesn't get any worse.





	Under Her Reign

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here!! After working, accidentally losing it, and working even harder it’s finally here. Part one of Under Her Reign, the second part of the TS Doctor Who AU. Again, all credit for this AU belongs to @ierindoodles on Tumblr and their amazing creations. But enjoy this installment and be sure to look out for the next one. Whenever that may come out.

Word Count: 1937

\-------------

Tattered sneakers pounded against the stone streets as the man in them continued to run as fast as he could. Turning his head was a mistake, as all he saw were the angry faces of the townsfolk glowing in the flames of their torches. He picked up his pace, narrowly avoiding bystanders and piles of waste as he raced through the town. Ducking into an alleyway between two buildings, he used what little time he had before the mob caught up to him to catch his breath.

“Of all the places for this thing to make me appear, it had to be in the middle of town.” The man muttered to the device on his wrist. “What year am I even in?” He pressed the screen on the device, causing it to light up green with four neatly printed digits. “No, that can’t be right. I’m a few hundred years behind if I’m doing my math right. Then again ... I’m horrible at math.” 

The screams of the crowd approached his hiding spot. He clamped his hand over his mouth trying to hide the sounds of his ragged breathing. The orange licks of flames lit up the cobblestone streets as they grew closer and closer ...

A roar filled the air above the town that made anyone’s spine shiver. The stranger looked up a see a dragon covering the light of the moon, it’s red scales glistening against the backlight. Its claws—sharp just like the teeth its mouth bared—descended out towards the townspeople behind him as it breathed a stream of fire. The man ducked to avoid being burned as the flames passed only inches above his hairline. As soon as he felt the heat dissipate, he rose and quickly turned to see what devastation the beast has caused. 

“I can’t catch a break anywhere I go, can I?” He muttered, watching in stunned silence as houses were torn down and people scurried away like mice. Some brave souls tried to attack it with spears, but the dragon ignored attempt that was made to pierce its skin. It then lifted off, grabbing a girl in its feet as it did. She screamed as the two lifted off, and soon her sorrows as well as the family around her were drowned out by the fierce roar of the dragon. The man, once more, sighed as he stuffed his broken device into his pocket. He began to walk toward the town; ready to figure out what exactly was going on. 

“There is not enough Starbucks in this century to deal with this.”

\----------

“Logan, please calm down.” Patton pleaded as his crush marched down the steps toward the center console room. The Doctor and Virgil, sitting on either side of an intense game of 4D chess, looked up as their fellow companions entered. “I’m sure it was an accident.”

“Roman took my Crofters. This was no accident. This was ... a deliberate attack on all that I consider good and sane.”

“Where’s the drama turd anyways?” Virgil asked the two before turning back to the Doctor. “Also, checkmate.”

“Nope there’s a move ... no.” The Doctor ignored his companions as he tried to figure his way out of checkmate. 

“I don’t know where he is.” Logan fumed. “I just open the fridge to find my Crofters that I specifically labeled to be missing.” As further proof, Logan held up the sticky note that held his name in neat scribbly cursive. 

“You know there’s more than one kitchen in here right?” Virgil pointed noted out. “Where do you think I hide all my food?” 

“Duly noted.”

“How you so good at chess? Like all chess?” The Doctor asked, and Virgil simply shrugged. “Checkmate again. I enjoy these matches with you, although I believe you and Logan would be good opponents.”

“I will ... consult him about having a rematch one day.” Logan answered before Virgil could. The other simply nodded in agreement. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to propose a distraction from what I will dub the Crofters Incident.”

“Yes! Sorry. Forgot we’re still hurling at unfathomable speeds through space-time.” The Doctor clapped his hands and ran to the console, flicking switches that only he knew the function of. “So ... where to?”

“It’s Roman’s turn to pick!” Patton pointed out. 

“And yet nobody has answered my earlier question of where is he?” Virgil repeated. 

“Right here, Don Downside.” All eyes turned to Roman at the top of the nearby steps decked out in his reserved princely attire. The self designed crest rested on his shoulder under golden applets and a red silk sash. “And I know exactly where we’re going. A renaissance fair.”

“Roman, I think you’re forgetting that the T in TARDIS stands for time.” The Doctor said as Roman descended the stairs. “Why go to a renaissance fair when we go to the actual Italian Renaissance?”

“I ... love it. To the Renaissance!!” Roman thrusted his sword high into the air, causing Virgil to roll his eyes at the drama nerd. 

“To be quite frank I am genuinely looking forward to this particular escapade. The history of it all will be fascinating.” Logan commented. 

“I’m excited too!” Patton added. “I just don’t know who Frank is.” Logan sighed while Virgil held his hand toward Patton for a high five. He took it, slapping a little harder than he meant to. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Pat. Just ... can’t we not get into much trouble this time?” Virgil asked. “I kinda just want to take one trip where we’re not almost gonna die.”

“Virgil, you should have known that when signing up with me that’s almost certainly not happening.” The Doctor said. He flashed a quick smile, which did nothing to calm his anxious companion. “But if I had to rate the danger, I’d say it would be a 2 out of 10, max. Nothing major.”

The familiar wheezing of the TARDIS filled the air as they arrived at their destination. The Doctor raced to the door, with Roman not far behind. Virgil rolled his eyes as he rose, falling quickly into stride with a bouncing Patton and a perked up Logan. 

“This is not what I imagined.” Roman commented. “I would think the streets would filled with a vibrant marketplace culture not ... this deflated thing.” The Doctor held up a single finger before rushing to the center console. He grabbed the screen attached, looking over his readings one more time. 

“That’s strange. It says we’re in the 16th century, but everything here screams 13th. Even the monitor is saying so.”

“Doctor, I regret to inform you that those are just circles.” Logan pointed out. 

“Gallifreyan.” The Doctor deadpanned, like it was supposed to explain everything. “Patton, close the door please. I want to see something quick.”

“Which is?” Virgil asked, grabbing the nearby banister. 

“There were some abnormal readings on the monitor that I ignored, figured it was just some atmospheric stuff or the timey wimey ... things. But if I’m interpreting this right, everyone’s going to need to hold onto something.”

Virgil’s knuckles became even whiter as he gripped the side for dear life. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist as the latter sat in a nearby seat and buckled himself in. Roman tried to wedge himself between the wall of the entranceway, but a sharp jolt toward the inside sent him tumbling toward the center console. He managed to grab onto a nearby railing before he managed to smack straight into the Doctor feet first. 

“Doctor, what’s going on?!” Patton yelled, clinging harder onto an unfazed Logan. The Doctor rushed to the door, looking out onto the edge of town. He reached his hand out and a bubbly clear surface rippled at the touch. 

“Time Manipulation field.” He finally answered, closing the door and turning to his companions. “Anything within the area of effect is trapped in a certain era, unaware that world around them is progressing. They can’t escape either until the field is broken as they’d ruin the effect.”

“So what, someone went all Lotus Casino on an entire town?” Virgil asked. 

“I actually understood that reference.” Roman commented. 

“I don’t.” Patton said, smiling. 

“Question is, who is able to do this to an entire town?” The Doctor wondered, bringing the TARDIS in for a landing on solid ground. Patton finally let go of Logan and rose along with the others. “Oh, this just went from a 2 to a 6 very quickly.”

“And that’s a good ..?” Virgil began to ask, before a loud roar outside interrupted him. Everyone shared a scared glance except the Doctor, whose eyes were filled with curiosity, before the five of them raced outside only to be face to face with a shimmering red Dragon. 

“Well, not something I expected to see today but we’ll go with it.” The Doctor said, gripping his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. 

“Dragons are real?” Patton asked, eyes filled with a terrified wonder. 

“No ...” Logan said, while his tone was laced with curiosity and intrigue. 

“Can I still slay it?” Roman said, his determination as evident as his grip on his sword. 

“NO!” Virgil said, fear evident in his word. 

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Dragon landing, shaking the ground all around him. It scanned the five of them before releasing a huge stream of fire from its mouth. Nobody was hurt, as Roman managed to pull Patton and the Doctor off to the right while Virgil tackles Logan to the left. The Dragon turned to the left and lifted into the air slightly. It grabbed Logan and Virgil with its claws, and tossed the latter into a nearby fruit stand.

“LOGAN!!!” Patton screamed as the creature began to fly away. Roman rushed toward the beast, trying to slash at its stomach with his sword. A large clang echoed as he made contact, almost like the beast was ... metal. The split second hesitation of Roman allowed the creature to fly higher and out of his reach. 

“Oh that’s so sad. I quite liked that stall.” A stranger muttered as Virgil began to stand in the pile of destroyed fruit. “Alexa, play Despacito.” Virgil tried to rush back into the fight, but paused as the words the man said actually clicked. Did he just ... quote a meme?

“God, I’ve been hanging out with the Doctor too much for this shit.” Virgil complained to himself before dashing off in pursuit of the stranger. 

“Everyone okay?” The Doctor called, trying to recover as the Dragon disappeared from sight. 

“Physically, yes. Pride, not as much.” Roman said, coming back from chasing the Dragon. 

“No, we’re not okay.” Patton spoke, his dad voice in full effect. “We’re stuck in a bubble, Logan has been stolen by a DRAGON of All Things, and I don’t know if you two noticed this but where the ... where’s Virgil?!”

“You were about to say the F-Word, weren’t you?” Roman asked. 

“Yeah, Sorry. Heat of the moment.”

“Those are three very valid problems.” The Doctor acknowledged. “Although ...”

“You want to know what that Dragon is, don’t you?” Patton sighed. 

“Yes, I very much do.” The Doctor bounced up and down like a excited child.

“I did manage to to knock off one of its scales.” Roman said, handing it over to The Doctor. The Timelord pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the piece in front of him.

“Metal, clearly. But ... oh.”

“Oh what? Good Oh or Bad Oh?” Patton asked, trying to lean over the Doctor’s shoulder to see the results on the Sonic. 

“Things just went to 10.”


End file.
